Your safe now
by tataalicat
Summary: Elliot, Olivia, Fin and Munch are all forced to stay in a safe house. A spy and friend of Olivia keeps them safe for as long as possible, but can she save them all before time runs out. While at the house does Elliot and Olivia's relationship grow or fall apart. EO.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: First EO fic. I hope you guys like. Just so you know there is no Kathy in this story. Please review! Thanks.

Sadly they are not mine, but hey a girl can dream right?

* * *

The girl took off down the dark street of New York, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She had her heels in one hand and phone in the other. She knew she had to get away from the man who was getting farther and farther beind her, but still could see her. She dashed into an alley and hopped the fence. She looked over her shoulder and had lost her chaser, but she continued running. When she saw the building she was searching for she stopped and caught her breath in front of it and slipped on her shoes. She stepped inside and immedialty knew where to go.

Olivia, Elliot, Munch on Fin all sat at their desk finishing up their paper work for the night. Fin and Much kept glancing at each other and then at Olivia and Elliot who were playing the 'I'm not looking at you' game. Fin looked at Munch and mouthed, 'Two weeks' and John just shook his head.

Elliot looked up when he saw a young girl, no older than 24 walked in, "May I help you?" He asked. Olivia looked up and her eyes grew wide. She shot up from her desk and grabbed her arm and led her to Cragens office. The three men looked around at ech other with confused looks, "You guys know her?" asked Elliot, but they shook their heads.

"Never seen her."

When Olivia opened the door to her captains office he gave her a confused look until she pulled the girl in. "Close the door Olivia."

Once the door was shut Cragen stood up and walked around to the front of his desk, "Well this is a surprise." He said.

"I'll say..." Mumbled Olivia.

"What are you doing here Abrielle?"

"Not for a happy visit I'll tell you that."

"Then what?

"I was undercover gathering intel." The girl began.

"Yes we know that. But you were in Maryland weren't you? Why are you beack here?" Asked Olivia.

"Two reasons. I ended up back here in New York and was watching a suspect who was spending the night at a bar with another one of our suspects. Well as I was leaving to follow them out they caught on that I was on to them and went after me. I didn't have my gun on me so I couldn't do anything except run. So I took off and when I lost him I came strait here." She explained.

"Okay that explains that. Second reason?" Asked Olivia

"I got sent back here about a month ago for about two days. I was able to sneak into one of our perps operation bases and managed to hack one of the computers located there. Well what we have been investigating are FBI, CIA, Secret service and large police stations such as the NYPD. Agents and Detectives have been going missing and ending up dead. When I got into the system I some how managed to find a list people they want to terminate. I copyed it and took off before they got back. When I got back to maryland we checked over it and got who was already dead knocked off it."

"Who Abrielle?" asked Cragen.

"I brought a list over of the targets." She said, pulling the list out.

"Who."

The young brunette sighed and handed Cragen the list. He looked over it and sighed, running a hand over his face.

"They weren't gonna warn anyone and just try to take these guys down as soon as possible. But when I saw the list I had to come and tell you as soon as possible because I don't want you guys to get hurt. I talked to a friend of mine and managed to get a safe house."

"Who Cap?" asked Olivia.

"You."

Olivia was shocked to say the least, "M...Me?"

"You, Fin, John and Elliot."

"Elliot." She said, fear in her voice.

"The one making goo goo eyes at you earlier?" Olivia shot her a glare and Abrielle knew who it was him.

"Want me to go get them Cap?" She asked, but Abrielle stood up.

"I'll go get them. Their gonna need to meet me at some point." Said Abrielle. She walked out of the office and into the precinct.

The three men looked up again when the girl walked out. She had long brown hair the was curled and green eyes, she wore a red short sleeve dress that fell mid thigh and a pair of shiny black heels. "Okay which one of you is in love with Liv?" She asked, and Fin and Munch both pointed to Elliot who glared at the two.

"Okay so your Elliot. Then I need the one obsessed with conspiracy theories."

Munch looked at her and rasied his hand, with a proud look on his face. "Okay so your John and so you must be Fin. I need you guys to come with me please." She said with a soft smile.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged anf followed the girl into the captains office. Elliot was still a bit surprised about the loving Olivia thing. Was it that obvious?

Once in the office Abrielle went and sat on Don's desk and took the list on her hands. She explained everything to the other three who were just about as shocked as Olivia was. "Wait why is someone targeting us?" Asked Fin.

"These people have been targeting some of the best cops, detectives and agents from all around the country. I'm guessing he saw you all as some of the best cops around."

"yeah well staying in a safe house is not something I enjoy doing. Can't we just stay here at the station or make sure we have someone with us at all times?" Asked Munch.

"People have tried staying at a known location where it is easy to find them. No one has been able to get away from these guys. The list is in order and the attcks have been happening a week or so apart so you have some time, but I'm not takin any chances."

Everyone was silent, not really sure what to make of the whole ordeal. The silence was broken when Cragen spoke up. "You guys go home and pack. Meet back here in an two hours."

The four left the office and were headed out and to their cars, "Hey Liv, wanna ride with me?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "Sure El."

The two climbed into his car and made their way to her place first.

* * *

R&R guys! First fic so don't be to hard!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n:Man I dont know what they put in it but Monster Energy drink but man I have been up for 3 days now! Hahaha all my LAw and order, NCIS and House dvds have been watched so I was bored and decided to update this! _**

* * *

Once they were at Olivia's place she began to pack and Elliot sat on the couch. "So how do you know our new little spy friend?"He asked.

"She used to work in SVU, that's how Don knows her. She was a great detective and she got a job offer at the CSI that she couldn't pass up. Cragen and her kept in contect and when ever she could she would help him with some cases. Well he asked her to go undercover once for a case and asked me to go undercover with her. The case was a success and me and her became fast friends so we kept in contact. But last year she got into the CIA and has been a spy for them ever since so we havn't been able to speak for a while." She explained to her partner.

He nodded but didn't ask anymore questions. He thought some more about the whole situation. They were gonna be stuck at a safe house for god knows how long with no where to go and nothing to do. Alone with Munch and Fin and Olivia.

Olivia.

Mabye it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. He watched as she packed her stuff and couldn't help but stare. He watched her with a blank stare as she threw her stuff in her suitcase, then turned around to meet his gaze. "Stabler!" He snapped out of it and looked her in the eyes.

"Benson." He said with a grin. She shook her head and smiled at him.

"I'm ready, let's go."

She had a large suitcase and a duffle bag and a small backpack. "Geez Benson, forget anything?" He said with a smirk.

"We don't know how long we will be there so I want to come prepared." She retorted with a glare, which quickly faded to a dazzling smile.

She put the backpack over her shoulders, pulled the suitcase down from the bed and grabbed the handle and pulled the duffle bag strap over her left shoulder and made her way to the front door, Elliot following closley behind. Just before she could open the door he grabbed her hand and stopped her. She gave him a questioning look, and he responded by taking the duffle bag off her shoulder and the suitcase out of her hand.

"I'm a big girl Elliot. I can carry my own bags."

"I know." He said, but didn't give her the bags back. She glared but it turned into a smile. He opened the door and they stepped out and headed towards his car. He popped the trunk and placed her bags in then took her bookbag and placed in it as well. "I'm not helpless Elliot, I can do something." She said.

Once they made a quick stop at Elliots place they were on their way back.

* * *

They walked into the precinct where John, Fin, Don and Abrielle were waiting for them. "Gosh Livy, you sure you didn't miss anything?" asked Abrielle.

"Just wanted be prepared."

"Whatever, I wouldn't be surprised if one of those bags were filled with nothing but bullets." She said, then turned to to everyone else. "Okay so everyone is here now. Don is going to drive two of you in his car and i'll drive two of you in mine."

"Can't I just drive myself?" Asked Fin.

"Sorry can't have your own car there, it could blow your guys cover."

he sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously not happy about the whole situation. Abrielle thought for a moment then pointed at Munch and Fin, "You two can ride with me."

"Can't we ride with Cap?" Asked John.

"You could walk." She said, walking out of the room.

The two looked at each other then hurried and caught up with her.

"Looks like you two are with me." Said Don to Olivia and Elliot. They nodded and followed him to his car. When the three walked outside they could hear Fin's voice.

"Dude this car is awesome." he exclaimed.

Abrielle had a red mustang with a convertiable top that she had put down. Munch and Fin threw their stuff in the trunk and hoped in the back. "Where did you get a car like this?" Asked Fin.

"The CIA has it's perks." She replied with a smirk.

Olivia, Elliot and DOn watched with amsued looks on their faces. It was fun to watch Fin get so worked up over a car. They put their stuff in the trunk and climbed in the back of his car. Don started the car at the same time as Abrielle and she pulled out first, Don following her not knowing the location of the safehouse. "Wasn't she a redhead last time we saw her?" Don asked Olivia, who giggled a bit.

"She has had her hair so many differnt colors I'm not sure." Answered Olivia.

Up in Abrielles car Fin and Munch were silent most of the ride, not sure what to say to the young brunette. "So what do you guys think is up with Elliot and Olivia?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fin.

"Well Elliot is single, cute and obviously is crushing big time on Olivia. Livy is single, gorgeous and is crushing on Elliot. I mean really guys do I have to draw you a picture?"

"Nothing is going on with them really. They get close to saying something to the other one but always chickens out in the end. It's like this never ending game they play." Explained John.

"Well I'm going to put a stop to that." She said with a confident tone.

"Are you now?" Asked Fin in disbelief, "Because we have tried and it didn't work."

"Well you don't know me. I'm like cupid under cover."

The two men laughed.

"Oh look were here." Said Abrielle.

They were on a road that had nothing around it, just open field. She turned down a lane and at the end of that sat a house with a few trees surrounding it with a hammock tied between two but other than that nothing else surrounded it. "This is where were staying at?" Said Munch in disbelief.

"Hey this is the best one I could get on such short notice. And It's not as bad as it looks inside, so stop the complaining." She said, parking the car. The other three parked behind them and got out of the car. Abrielle pulled a key from her pocket and made her way up the front porch steps as the others got their lugage out of the cars. She unlocked the door just as the other five people walke up behind her. She pushed the door open and flicked on the lights.

The house had a small living room with two blue couches facing each other with a coffee table in the middle, and in front of the was a fireplace wih a flat screen T.v above it. The Kitchen had white tile flooring with a silver fridge, a sink, stove and oven, a coffee maker and microwave. There was a door in the living room that led into a bedroom with a double bed, T.v, a dresser and a mirror. On the other side of the living room was another room with the same things as the other room but with only a single bed, each with a bathroom.

"Wait why are there only two beds?"

* * *

**_Once there were these readers who wanted to be super cool so they clicked that review button and poof! They could say what they thought about it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are there only two beds?" Asked Fin. Everyone turned to Abrielle with a questioning looks.

She gave them a awkward laugh, "Well uh you see, This is the most I could get on such short notice. I tried to get one with at least three beds and a couch but I couldn't pull it off." She explained.

John shrugged, "I'm sleeping on the couch." He stated, picking his suitcase up and setting on it. "I don't care where the rest of you all sleep."

Fin picked his suitcase up. "Well then I'll take the single bed. Elliot you and Olivia can use the double bed." He said, heading into the other room. Olivia quickly turned and grabbed her suitcase, trying to ignore the redness on her cheeks. Truthfully she liked the idea of sharing a bed with Elliot, but she knew nothing would come of it.

"Liv you okay with that?" Asked Elliot.

"Oh yeah as long as your okay with it I don't have a problem with it." She said with a slight smile.

He nodded and picked up his stuff and they both headed in the room.

Don looked at Abrielle, "I know damn well that you could have gotten one with more than two beds."

She smiled and giggled to herself, "What can I say, I'm cupid undercover."

He shook his head but said nothing else, because secretly he wanted them to be together to. Abrielle's phone began to ring and she fished it out of her pocket, "That's one of my team member's. Excuse me a moment."

In Elliot and Olivia's room they were unpacking their belongings in silence. Olivia placing her clothes in the dresser while Elliot was hanging his things up in the closet. "El if you want I could just sleep on the floor to make things less awkward." She suggested. Really Olivia wanted to sleep in the same bed as him, but she just wasn't sure if she could handle her feelings.

He shook his head, "Liv it's fine. We have been partners for years I'm sure we can handle sleeping inn the same bed for a week or so."

She smiled at him and nodded, then turned back to her clothes.

Elliot didn't know why he volunteered to sleep with her. He should have just gone and taken the other couch or at least slept on the floor in here. But in reality he knew he didn't want to . He knew that he was thrilled to be sharing a bed with Olivia, but he knew even though he had feelings for her she could never feel the same way as he did. Elliot was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard a knocking at the door. He saw Olivia go and open it up to reveal Don. "What's up Cap?" Olivia asked.

"You guys are gonna want to come out here." He instructed, then walked back in the living room. Olivia and Elliot followed behind him and stopped and stood beside Fin and Munch,. Abrielle stood beside the Captain, "I just got off the phone with one of my team mates. You see at first we couldn't figure out why these guys were targeting Government agents and police or detectives. My partner back at CSI was looking at each of victims history and discovered that they were all police or detectives at some point in their lives. So we know that's why only these certain people are being targeted." She explained.

Everyone remained silent for a moment; taking a chance to absorb the information given to them. Don was the first to break the silence. "Well I think it's time for me and Abrielle to be heading out. We will be back tomorrow morning with some grocery's and other things as well. We will call on the landlines before we come, and remember: You cannot use your cell phones while you are here. Leave them off." Explained Cap.

"See ya tomorrow then Cap." Said Fin.

The two nodded and headed out the door, leaving the four detectives alone in the house. "This sucks." Said John, plopping down on the couch. Fin sat down beside him and Elliot and Olivia sat across from them on the other couch.

"Well look, it's late and it's gonna be no fun moping around here all night. So how 'bout we get some sleep and worry 'bout this crap in the morning?" Said Fin.

"Sounds like a plan." Said John. Elliot and Olivia both shrugged and stood up heading towards their bedroom, "Don't be doing nothing naughty you two!" Munch yelled after them. Both of them blushed and quickly headed into the room. Fin looked over at Munch, "I give it four days." he said.

"Your on." He said, just as Olivia walked out of her room to go change in the bathroom.

* * *

When Olivia returned to their room she was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Elliot's jaw nearly dropped since he had never seen her in pajamas before. And to him she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Elliot wore a pair of NYPD sweatpants and a old t-shirt. Olivia blushed a bit, she could get used to seeing him like that every night. She peeled back the covers of the bed and crawled in bed, staying as close to the edge as she could. Elliot did the same, copying her action to stay towards the edge. "Night Liv." He mumbled, his voice heavy with sleep already.

"Night." She muttered back.

She laid in bed listening to the sound of him breathing; and once she was sure he was asleep she eased her way closer to the center of the bed so it was more comfortable. Just as she was about to fall asleep sh efelt something cover her waist. Her eyes snapped open and she looked back to find Elliot's arm over her waist. She knew he was asleep and he could control it. She smiled and allowed herself to ease back into him.

* * *

A/n: Not the best but I just wanted ot get it updated. R&R!


End file.
